You make me go GaGa
by solofia
Summary: Alex and Jackson loose a bet and have to sing and dance as Lady Gaga. Picture in your head them wearing those heels and red lace...


**I had this story idea a long time ago, but I never got to write it down. I wanted two write something different so I thought it was time to get this out of good old Mr. Brain. By the way if I was Shonda and owned this awesome show I wouldn't be here witting this here. I would be writing this in episode scripts. Enjoy **

They all made a bet; if the anorectic girl could eat her hamburger and not run to bathroom Alex and Jackson got to choose a punish for Cristina, Lexie, April and Meredith and the same vice-versa.

As soon as that bad boy filled with cheese and sauce filled with calories was swallowed the girl ran to the restroom giving the girls the victory vomit they wanted that bad. There were screams giggles and them a lot of whispering.

"Let's make them sleep with Bailey!"

"No let's make them eat the inside of a bedpan!"

"That's to gross for me to watch, let's make them walk naked in the parking lot!"

"Let's make them dance in the parking lot dressed as Santa's elves!"

"Now we're getting somewhere ladies…"

After 3 hours of girly talk, five dead patients, half the salad bar and God now's how many strawberry and chocolate yogurts the judges of the barf bet came to the final verdict and sentence.

"To the process x to the crime x we now pronounce the death or not sentence, all of you rise."

To this day they have no idea why the whole cafeteria did that like if they were in an actual courthouse but still.

"Jackson Avery and Alex Karev will have to…"

"…"

"…"  
"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… dress like Lady Gaga and sing with choreography the songs Bad Romance and Telephone in costume. And by costume we meant the outfits Lady Gaga worn in the video clips. You'll have live audience and this will be emitted in the psych ward and the E.R.

"Please tell me you won't force us into wearing a bra with oranges inside; or five inch heels; or Hannah Montana wigs. You wouldn't we are your friends, your confidants, most of all we are one of you, both of us. Why, why would you choose such an horrible punishment?"

"If it were us four you would have brought dollar bills and stay there watching cheap free porn. Now it's our turn."

Meanwhile the chief walked in.

"What are you motherfuckers doing with your buts in here?"

"We're…"

2I don't care, one of our patients lighted himself on fire and jumped from a window and I'm about to do the same."

"But..."

"Go back to work!"

"We're making these to sad little souls make a fool of themselves. Do you want to watch them doing a remake of Lady Gaga or do you want us to run labs, scans, rounds and all of those things we do to pretend we are actually working?"

"You didn't say Lady Gaga before! Screw work I 'm giving you a Christmas gift!"

"A Christmas gift nine months earlier?"

"Yang do you want our pay check this month?"

"I won't talk anymore."

"Good girl."

_The next morning _

There was a huge stereo outside and five hundred chairs as well. The whole staff they had terrorized on previous years was there; all of them ready to watch the humiliation of those two frat pretty and overall annoying and full of themselves boys.

Then Alex appeared wearing the superwoman bikini and Jackson wearing the red lace wherever you want to call it from "Bad Romance."

"Strip it!"

"Work it"

And they looked like my eighty year old grandmother trying to copy that Mike kid from "Glee" with those much elaborated choreography they all suddenly know. Their knees were trammeling, and they were falling off the heels every 5 seconds (those heels were probably heavier than them), Jackson had burst one off the oranges filling his bra and now he was lactating orange juice.

Alex had somehow made a cut in he's crunch and was jumping around with pain.

"Look our girl is a woman now, she had her first menstruation!"

After this they lived in the morgue for a year; at least the corpses hadn't seen that sad show.

**Hope you liked this one shot review this soon. (Please I need reviews to live!"**


End file.
